100th annual Hunger Games
by Norberta772
Summary: "Welcome Panem, to the Reading of the Card for the one hundredth annual Hunger Games." ... "On the one hundredth annual Hunger Games, the current President will hold a Reaping twelve days after the Reading of the Card to decide what Quell each district will have. The possible Quells are:..."
1. Prologue: President Canorous Wilson

**Prologue: President Canorous Wilson POV**

"Welcome Panem, to the Reading of the Card for the one hundredth annual Hunger Games. In honor of these _very_ special Games, ex- Presidents Coriolanus Snow and Eident Posner will read the fourth card."

My grandson, Krris, follows President Snow. Krris is wearing the traditional all white, wheeling out a very old, wrinkly man holding a small wooden box in his lap. The box President Posner is holding contains my success as a President. Even though Capital citizen don't know, the Games are the very things that keep the districts from rebelling.

Ever since the seventy fourth Games, they haven't been quiet. I need these Games to put the districts back under the mighty Capital's foot. I know exactly what is written on the hundredth card, having written it myself. I want these Games to be much better that any other. This is my first Quarter Quell, but my twenty fifth Hunger Games. The last Quell was a failure, with only one victor, Haymitch, from 12, there was only twenty three tributes. I was really hoping that obnoxious victor from 2, _Cato,_ would die, but of course, he _had_ to win.

The slow procession is finally up to where I stand at the podium. I hand Snow the small microphone and he begins,

"Now for the Card Reading!" he never has been one for long speeches since his seventy fifth Games failed. What many people, actually, everyone but the Presidents, don't know, is that we can choose what the Quell will be, or leave it a surprise. Poor Snow decided to push fate and not look at the Card. I didn't think that was such a good idea. After the Victory Tour, I think he was reminded of his failure, he resigned and passed presidentry to me. This is the Quell I need to keep my power.

Posner opens the box and pulls out the carefully aged envelope marked with a '100,' and hands it to Snow.

"On the one hundredth annual Hunger Games, the current President will hold a Reaping twelve days after the Reading of the Card to decide what Quell each district will have. The possible Quells are: 'only the children of victors are reaped, only the relatives of tributes that have died are reaped, only children that are fifteen years of age are reaped, only a pair of siblings will be reaped, only sick or disabled children will be reaped, only orphans will be reaped, the number of slips will be reversed, only children that never took tesserae will be reaped, the reaped will have to choose someone of the same age and gender to take their place, children vote for one representative in their age and gender group then each gender will have a Reaping of the selected, the number of slips are not affected by tesserae, the mentors must choose a tribute. There will always be one girl and one boy within the ages twelve and eighteen. Volunteers will not be permitted.'"

**[Author's note]**

This story is being (been) written by several authors. I started this and wanted different writers for… real-er tributes. Not all of them currently have accounts on fanfiction, so i'm making up a few screen names… or maybe they are… CREATIVITY!

So, our authors are (by appearance):

_All Final Editing: Norberta772_

Prologue: Norberta772

Author's note: Norberta772

Rainbow Colours [district 1]: Norberta772

Copper Bliss [district 1]: Norberta772

Paisley Airlu [district 2]: Norberta772

Blais Vinepoint [district 2]: Norberta772

Draya Hilt [district 3]: (katya) MiddleEarthElf

Bolt Barkley [district 3]: (katya) MiddleEarthElf

Anabella Coral [district 4]: iloverueforever

Hammil (Hammy) Redwood [district 4]: iloverueforever

Carroway Hearth [district 5]: Norberta772

Amotion Sheds [district 5]: Norberta772

Pepper Brook [district 6]: (waiting for user name… for now let's call him/her A)

Trell Copter [district 6]: (waiting for user name… for now let's call him/her A)

Linndel Darlie [district 7]: connorxrisa897

Lock Darlie [district 7]: connorxrisa897

Elora Arctic [district 8]: (waiting for user name… for now let's call him/her J)

Nolem Retaw [district 8]: (waiting for user name… for now let's call him/her J)

Morri Weisenhart [district 9]: StarSlingerSnitch

Echo Canyon [district 9]: StarSlingerSnitch

Lilith Zepher [district 10]: connorxrisa897

October Knight [district 10]: connorxrisa897

Skylar Terro [district 11]: iloverueforever

Hubert Role [district 11]: iloverueforever

Wynter Birch [district 12]: Norberta772

Grey Pierce [district 12]: Norberta772


	2. Rainbow Colours district 1

**Rainbow Colours [district 1] POV**

I stifle a gasp as Mummy yanks a wire brush through my still wet hair.

"Toughen up Bowy, this ain't nothin' 'pared to wha' your gonna have to deal wi' if ya don' shut up." Mummy says through a mouthful of bobby pins.

"I know Mummy," I say, grimacing.

"An' stop callin' me 'Mummy.' You're too old for that. Twelve t'day. Bowy grew up fast, didn' she?" She says mockingly. She's always called me 'Bowy' because I asked her not too when I was little, after a while, I learned not to.

"Do ya know what kinda low down family you come from?" she pauses, as if waiting for an answer.

"No Mu-, no." I say, even though I'd heard this lecture so many times I lost count. Unsure what to call her, I hesitated. I've always called her 'Mummy' to annoy her, like she called me 'Bowy.' Suddenly braver I said,

"I'll call you 'Mummy' as long as you call me 'Bowy.'" That earns me an extra hard yank.

"I took you in after your _father_ left ya on m' door step. 'Member he an' your real mother ran off, couldn't deal with ya. Nerve of him, leaving that woman's child on m' door step. Ya 'lready know you're no more valuable than the dirt ya were left on, but don't be no cheater." I hate it when she gets like this.

"Yes Mummy." I say gloomily, then realize my mistake and what's going to happen moments before it does.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mummy yells, swinging the brush down on my shoulder. I cry out in pain and she pushes me to the floor.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'll stop!" I desperately beg.

"YOUR FAULT WE HAVE NO MONEY! I SHUD'A THROWN YOU OUT THE MINUTE YOU SHOWED UP ON M' DOOR STEP!" Mummy screams and brings the brush down again and again until it snaps in half.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I'm crying too hard to say anything back and shake my head as if to tell her I'm sorry. _Anything to make her stop._ Mummy storms off into the kitchen, I know what that means. _Knives._ I try to ignore the cuts and bruises already showing purple and black on my skin, and drag myself to the stairs.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Mummy screams, running toward me with a knife. I find my voice, but barely.

"Please?" I whisper. I can just make out the silver flash of the knife heading straight at me, so I slump to the floor. A second one whizzes by my head. I feel more pain blossom from my left ear. I scream. You would think someone would hear us, but if they do, no one comes. Mummy is standing over me now. She pulls me up to my feet, I try to back away, but she doesn't let me move. Her face is inches from mine, and I feel the pointed blade up against my throat. I think she's going to say something, but she only stares at me with menacing, grey eyes.

A second later, there is another slash on my arm, next to the older scars. Two screams come with the wet blood, one in pain, another full of hate and revenge on the man who left her twelve years ago. I know I have to get away or she'll never stop.


	3. Copper Bliss district 1

**Copper Bliss [district 1] POV**

I sit down on the couch, next to Diamond, my girlfriend. The Capital Seal lights up the TV screen, the President going to have the Reaping to decide the Quells.

"I know everyone has been waiting patiently for this, and now here we are." The President says. _Yes, yes we have._ The President then goes off to call the other past Presidents up.

"These are going to be _sooo_ great." Diamond says.

"Hey, wasn't your brother gonna volunteer?"

"Yeah, but Kwartz is eighteen and there aren't any volunteers this year so unless he gets reaped… yeah."

"Oh, yeah, guess I won't get my shot this year. I was kinda planning to so I won't be worried about the eighteen year old dead line next year. Look, President Wilson is doing the Reaping!"

"Yay!"

"District 1… 'Children vote for one representative in their age and gender group then each gender will have a Reaping of the selected.'" Wilson says.

"Oh, maybe we can convince everyone to vote for you and Kwartz!"

"Great idea Di! I'm so lucky to have a really smart girlfriend like you!" And I really do mean it.

"Awww, I'm lucky too!" Di says, kissing my cheek.

"District 2… 'Only the children of victors are reaped.' District 3… 'Only orphans will be reaped.' District 4… 'Only children that never took tesserae will be reaped.' District 5… 'The reaped will have to choose someone of the same age and gender to take their place.' District 6… 'Only sick or disabled children will be reaped.' District 7… 'Only a pair of siblings will be reaped.' District 8… 'Only the relatives of tributes that have died are reaped.' District 9… 'Only children that are fifteen years of age are reaped.' District 10… 'The number of slips will be reversed.' District 11… 'The number of slips are not affected by tesserae.' District 12… 'The mentor or mentors must choose a tribute.' Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" As soon as the President finishes his speech, he hurries off the stage, waving and smiling. _I guess the preparations of the Games never end._

"These are going to be good Games! Are you sure you want to be in them? You could just stay here and watch them with me and volunteer next year." Di says, cuddling at my side.

"Naw, baby. This is _the_ _year._"

"Okay, we can ask everyone to vote for you to be Rep for seventeen year old guys."

"And Kwartz can be Rep for eighteen year old boys." I agree, her older brother is kind of a jerk, but Diamond don't seem to notice. I hate fighting with her, so I just go along with it. I could easily win in a fight against him, or anyone for that matter. Seventeen years of training sure does help. I think my parents and trainer will be thrilled I've decided to win such an important year. _This is _diffidently_ the year to win!_

**Diamond [district 1] POV**

The next few months pass in a blur. I've been asking all the boys who are seventeen to vote for Copper and all the eighteens to vote for Kwartz. I've been _so_ busy! It's gone pretty well. Of course, I've been training too, but I didn't plan on this year because I didn't want to go against Kwartz. Then I started going out with Copper and I didn't want to go against him, because I assumed he'd volunteer when he turned eighteen. If he gets Reaped, I'll be free to go next year. So on top of convincing everyone to vote for Copper and Kwartz, I've been training. I have no doubt that either will win.

**Copper Bliss [district 1] POV [day of the Reaping]**

I walk into the seventeen year old boys' section. We had to give our vote for who should be reaped when we signed in. I don't really care who else is in the boy's ball, but I hope I get a strong ally. Aleria walks over to the microphone.

"Our contestants will be in order from youngest to oldest. Let's start with the girls. Rainbow Colours, Ruby Gems, Shimmer Laurie, Glam Love, Topaz Ivy, Diamond Pearl, and Sparkle Glitz. Will you please come up to the stage? Come on now don't be shy." _No! Not Di! At least she only has a one in forty nine chance of being in there with me._ The little twelve year old looks like a bloodbath, so I hope she won't be in there. I think Topaz would be the best choice. I know Sparkle pretty well and I don't think she'd be a good ally. Sure she's strong, but she'll also stab you in the back the first chance she gets.

"Now for the boys," Aleria continues, "Blaze Flame, Sterling Silver, Marble Flemming, Lux Love, Flint Sage, Copper Bliss, and Kwartz Pearl." _Yes! I'm in!_ I run onto the stage with the others.

"Now for the Reaping. Our lovely lady tribute will be… Rainbow Colours! Yay Rainbow!" Rainbow lets out a small gasp but keeps her head held high. _At least that's one tribute I won't have to worry about._ And Di isn't in it! Yes! If I get in, this will be perfect!

"Our daring boy will be… Copper Bliss! The rest of you can go back to your sections. Tributes, shake hands." Rainbow sticks out her hand and glares at me impatiently, like it's my fault she's here. Usually, there are two great tributes form 1.


	4. Paisley Airlu district 2

**Paisley Airlu [district 2] POV**

I glance over at Dad. He smiles at me encouragingly. It's almost time to go to the Reaping. I'm not nervous, though. The only thing to be nervous about is not being reaped, but I'm sure I'll get in. Since volunteers aren't allowed, I can't get in that way. My only chance is being reaped. Good thing Dad's a Victor. This is the last year I'm going to be able to compete. I know victory is mine. Winning runs in the family.

"Dad, will you tell me the story of your Games again?" I ask, even though I know I'm too old for stories.

"Sure, Paisley." Dad loves telling his story. "After I killed that annoying boy from 11, I went back into the forest and started hunting those pesky love starved animals from 12. I had their trail when those mutts attacked me. I fought them off for a while. Then we got to a stream, and it was completely dried up. So I knew 12 must have been at the lake. As you know, I lead the mutts to the lake and climbed up the Cornucopia. I wanted to fight Katniss and what's-his-face myself. As I predicted, they followed me right up. The girl had a bow and arrow aimed right at me, so a grabbed the boy. Eventually, he passed out from oxygen loss and I pushed him into Katniss and knocked the bow and arrow right out of her hands. She only had a knife and I had a sword, but she was… feisty. It only took me a few minutes to disarm her. I was about to kill her but she turned and jumped off of the Cornucopia after her dead boyfriend. She tried to out run the mutts, but they got her half way across the clearing."

"Thanks Dad." I say and walk out of the house to the Reaping. I'm wearing dark pants tucked into black combat boots and a grey shirt. No one's getting me to wear a dress. I make my way into the eighteen year old girls' section and pushed my way to the front.

Turquoise, the escort, reads the boring Treaty of Treason like usual. Finally, we get to the Reaping. I'm almost going to explode from excitement. I'm going to make Dad so proud.

"And our young woman tribute will be… Paisley Airlu!"

"Yes!" I scream, and run up to the stage.

"Who is your Victor parent?" She asks me.

"Lady, how do you _not _know who my father is? Cato Airlu." I roll my eyes, the crowd laughs at Turquoise.

"Yeah, Paisley!" Connie yells. She's my best friend. I go and take my seat on the stage. _These Games are going to be amazing! I get a Quarter Quell, just like Dad!_


	5. Blais Vinepoint district 2

**Blais Vinepoint [district 2] POV**

"So, do you want to be in the Games?" Bray asks.

"I don't know maybe."

"You might get reaped, you know?"

"Yes, you might, too."

"I know, but I'm only twelve, you're eighteen. You're strong, you can win."

"Remember Bain?"

"How could I forget, he was out _brother_."

"Exactly. We said the same thing to him: Winning runs in the family."

"Yeah, but what choice do you have. If you get reaped, you'll do your best. If you're a Victor, Mom and Dad'll be thrilled. If you die, at least you won't have to face them. Maybe Mom was the only one who will ever win in our family. Like a curse!"

"Oh, Bray, you're _sooo_ comforting." I deadpan.

"You know I'm right." He says, grinning.

"You're so annoying, go away."

"See ya after." He says, walking into his section. I roll my eyes and go stand in my place. After a long Treaty and Paisley's reaping (_better watch out for her if I get in_), Turquoise reaches into the big glass ball with the boys' names on it. There is only a fraction of the normal number.

"Blais Vinepoint!" She announces. At least I'll be rich and famous, maybe even more than Mom, since it _is_ a Quell. I walk up to the stage.

"Who's your Victor parent?" Turquoise asks.

"Really? Vienna Vinepoint?" I go sit next to Paisley.

"That's what I said." She whispers.

"Huh?"

"When she asked who my Dad was."

"Oh, Cato."

"Duh." I turn and stare at Bray. He sticks his tongue out at me. I glare back until he gives me a nervous smile. I don't know what he's nervous about. It's not his fault. _Whatever, may as well win this thing._


	6. Draya Hilt district 3

**Draya** **Hilt [district 3] POV**

I can feel it. I can, really, I know something big is going to happen today. Besides the Reaping, of course. I have an odd feeling about it, about this feeling, almost as if-

"DRAYA!" The yell breaks into my train of thought, making me mess up the gears I was tinkering with.

"Dang it, Miara! See what you made me do?" I snap, whirling around to glare at the small figure in the doorway. Miara, my irritating sister, stands there, her perfectly blond hair in two braids, her emerald eyes wide. She is wearing a plaid dress, a hand me down from one of the older girls in the orphanage.

"S-sorry Draya, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, I know, Miara, but what do want?" I ask, trying to be nice to her, pushing down my annoyance.

"We have to go now, the Reaping will be starting…" She bites her lip and pales. I sigh, and look at the twelve year old: Of course she is scared, it's her first reaping. And, although I will never say this out loud, but she will probably get picked. Maybe not this time, but eventually. You know why? Because _everything_ seems to happen to her. She gets some health issue practically every month. Even though everyone loves her, I don't think that will be enough to save her. _Especially when i get too old to volunteer for her_. I'm just the sulky sibling who remains in the shadows: What are the chances of my getting reaped?

Gritting my teeth, I stepped towards her, "Let's go then" I announce, aware of her staring at my stained pants and overly large t-shirt. I just shrug and go on ahead of her. She can look good for them if she wants to, but I couldn't care less.

As I slip into the crowd of fifteen year olds, I noticed that everything seemed so… clean, sterile even. _ Of course_, I think with a grimace. Zaroff, the escort, is a clean freak. Just as I think that, I see him stalk up to the podium and begin his speech… What was it about again? Something about Treason, I think… I find myself staring at the large glass ball filled with names, smaller than it usually is. _Accommodating for the Quell._

"Draya Hilt!" Zaroff suddenly yelled, shaking me out of my daze, and into a pool of fear and shock.

"Err, come on up, dear" He says, obviously trying to be kind, despite his diamond-hard black eyes and cruel smile on his lips. I take a sharp breathe as people part to let me through. I walk forward, suddenly aware of my frizzy coppery hair and messy appearance.

"Draya!" A soft cry comes as I pass by my sister, but I can't look at her. She will be taken care of at the orphanage, I already know that. All I have to do is make sure I can get back here, alive. I don't even look at Zaroff as I sit down on the chair next to him, ignoring the hand he extends out to me. His smile falters momentarily before he announces the boy tribute: "Bolt Barkley" He yells. I can't help a small smile of satisfaction. I've never liked the dark haired mouse of a boy anyway. This will be easier than I thought.


	7. Bolt Barkley district 3

_**Bolt Barkley [District 3] POV **_

_I'm walking through the forest… At least, I think it's a forest. It's filled with dark green leafed trees, and I can hear the slightest murmur of a stream. I've never been here before, but I know exactly where I'm going, and where it is. I'm going to…_

"Bolt!" A sharp hiss breaks my daydream. I flinch awake, opening my eyes wide to see Haven standing in front of me, her arms crossed against her chest in annoyance. Her dirty blond hair was, for once, down, her emerald green eyes screwed into a glare.

"What is it?" I ask, leaving the chair I was sitting on.

"It's your brother and sister, Leck and Nava, we can't find them anywhere!" She replied, looking exasperated. I suddenly feel a flare of anger towards the sixteen year old, and I wanted to say _They're your siblings too!_ But I don't. Haven, my half sister, never considered our siblings a part of the family, not after mom and dad died.

"I'll find them" I reply, glancing around the dusty place I call "my" room, thinking of where my nine year old siblings could be hiding. _There's always the closet or the bed…_ I think, peering under the bed to find two sets of eyes staring back at me. I press my lips together as I dropped the soft plaid quilt on the bed and rose slowly off of the ground. Haven doesn't need to know they are here, well, not yet anyways. I walk across the tiny room to peer into our closet, pretending to look into it.

"They're not here, I've already checked while you took your beauty nap" She muttered, scowling at the floor with annoyance, and I sigh. Unlike most people, I know that Havens bark is a lot worse than her bite, and I'll give her a pass today. Who knows: One of us may be chosen, maybe even the both of us.

"You go look in the kitchen, you know how they like to help out Cook sometimes" I suggest, and she nodded tersely, walking out of the room quickly. I lean against one of the walls, waiting until I can't hear my older sister's footsteps anymore.

"Alright you two, come on out" I say, looking directly at the bed. In a few moments, two dark haired children surfaced from the bed. They looked exactly the same― both small for their age with almost black hair and wide eyes. The only differences was that Nava had longer hair and grey eyes. Leck's wide blue eyes flitted across the room nervously.

"What's up with hiding? You know you have to go, and you're not going to be a part of the reaping yet" I say, glancing at the two kids in front of me.

"We just―"

"Don't want to go!"

"What if you get chosen?"

"Then we'll be stuck with Haven forever!"

"And she's a stinker!" They protested. cutting each other off.

"We have to go, and you know that, now come on!" I announce, not giving them the chance to protest. I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them off towards where the meeting place.

When we get there, I leave the twins with some of the other orphans too young to be reaped. I sigh, shivering at the frigidness of the room. No one likes this place, it's kept so sterile, it makes the air feel dirty. I glance around me, I'm sitting next to two other girls, but I don't know their names. They look at me with sympathy; they know they won't be reaped. They aren't orphans.

Zaroff enters, giving his speech that he has given for years. I stopped listening ever since my first reaping, so things are boring for me…

Then he announces the girl tribute: Draya Hilt. The red headed girl stalks towards the podium, ignoring her sister's whimpers. She reaches the podium, looking at Zaroff with thinly veiled contempt as he held out his hand. She doesn't take it. Zaroff quickly turns around to announce who the boy tribute is. My heart quickens and my muscles tense up. Then he announces it and I can barely hear anything afterwards, nor do I remember anything. All I remember is going up to the stage, and then I feel darkness surround me as I faint…


	8. Anabella Coral district 4

**Anabella Coral [District 4] POV: **

"Morning Casper." I say stifling a yawn. He clears his throat.

"Ummm…it's Frederick." He says.

"Right, sorry mom's last husband was named Casper." I say, reaching for the bowl of strawberries sitting on the counter. "Looks like we're having strawberries and toast for breakfast." I say slamming the oven door shut, after placing the bread on one of the trays.

My mother has a new husband every month or so. She never sticks to one, that's why I have so many siblings. we don't have as much money as everyone else in 4, with _so_ many mouths to feed.

My biological father died when I was four, and I still remember him sometimes. Like the special glint in his green eyes, or the way he would throw me up in the air.

"You nervous for today Bella?" Frederick asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Not really." I lie. "I'm gonna wake up the munchkins, it's almost time to go to the square." I say glancing at the broken clock on the wall. He nods as I tread up the stairs, making as much noise as I can. I figure I might as well wake the triplets first, they probably will wake up the rest, being the youngest ones at the age of four. Peeking into their shared room; I can make out their little golden heads lying on matching pillows. I walk over to the bed in the middle of the room, and gently shake the tiny four year old awake.

"Morning Lulu." I say, quickly moving on to the second triplet. Sandy rubs her eyes and looks up at me, sadness filling in her big blue eyes. "Go wake up the twins, they have to get ready." I shot, once I spot eight-year old Maybelle hovering in the doorway. She obeys and I sigh.

"Bella, is Jaolt awake yet?" The last triplet, Ellie, asks about her six-year old brother. I shrug.

"I don't know…go check in her room, please, Ellie." I say, helping her out of the bed. I turn to the other two triplets.

"What do you girls want to wear to the square?" I ask. They settle on matching purple dresses with light green sandals.

Ten minutes later, I have the whole entire family, eating in the kitchen. Frederick had disappeared, but I suspect that my mother pulled him upstairs, because I can hear noises coming from their room. I wrinkle my nose at this, and squint at my untouched piece of toast.

"Are you not hungry?" My ten-year old sister asks. I shake my head. She easily grabs the toast from my plate and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Knock knock! We're here!" A voice calls. I swivel around to face the door and in come three of my best friends. Rolling my eyes, I rush to the door. I throw my arms around the three girls, Tina, Kati, and Briana.

"Food!" Kati shrieks popping a strawberry into her mouth. Briana rolls her eyes and pats Maybelle's red head.

"I still think it's funny that you are all a giant family, you all have different color hair." Briana giggles. I smile, it's true each one of us has different color hair, well except for the triplets. Tina fingers my unusual long black hair, which is very unusual for District 4, and asks for a hair band. Kati places it into her hand and Tina rolls my hair into a bun. Unsatisfied by the results, Tina let's my hair loose.

"I like it better like that." She says. I give her a small smile.

"Let's go!" I shout rushing all the kids out the door. "Triplets, Joalt, Maybelle! Stay with me!" I shout. I let Samantha and the 12-year old twins run ahead.

"Bella, Tina, Kati, Bria!" A voice calls to us; I turn on my heels and see Jami walking towards us. Jameson is one of our best friends He is very handsome, but he is homosexual, so not free for me. I wave at him, smirking a bit because he's running to catch up with us.

"How'd it go with your mom, Jami?" I ask.

"Pretty good I guess, she was kinda pissed." He says. We nod, showing that we understand. Last night, Hammil told his mother he was homosexual, she did not agree.

When the square comes up, we quickly sign in and head to the 14-year old area. The escort plunges her hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"The Quarter Quell for District 4is kids who never took tesserae and the female tribute of District 4 is…Anabella Coral!"

Tears threaten to spill down my face but I manage to hold them back, lifting my head, I take a big step forward. Then another, shoulders start to push me forward, words are whispered as I am pushed down.

"Lucky!" "Better Win!" "You got this Anabella!" Words of comfort cross my path, but they come to an end once I reach the steps and take my place beside the escort. I look out into the district and meet the eyes of my 12-year old twin brothers, there blue eyes filled with tears. I form a heart with my hands and push it towards them. "Stay Strong" I mouth.


	9. Hammil Redwood district 4

**Hammil Redwood [District 4] POV: **

"You'd think I would like fish after living in District 4 for all of my life." My best friend Oceana says, plopping down beside me at the table and wrinkling her nose at the salmon sitting on my plate. I chuckle, shoveling the last fork full into my mouth. I turn to Oceana, who looks at me expectantly.

"I think it's about time we head out." I say, pushing back my seat, I balance my plate on my muscular arm. I glance down at Oceana's outfit and she gives me a smug smile.

"Wow…..you actually look like a girl today!" I joke as she slaps me playfully on the arm. We head out the door, laughing. We walk in comfortable silence for awhile until Oceana points to my parents walking down the street.

I see my mom glance over to Oceana and I, she turns to my father, utters something, then the two keep walking as if they didn't see me. I sigh at my own stupidity. Why would I actually think that my parents would stop to greet me, whom they haven't seen sense last night. Oceana slips her warm hand into mine and I manage a half-hearted smile.

My parents avoid me because of my sister. She was about 13 when she decided to steal some food because my parents had gone out, gotten themselves drunk and returned home, much poorer then they were when they left. There had been no food in the house for about a week. When she stole some bread from the bakery, she was caught. She was brought to the square where she was whipped. Trying to stop the peacekeepers from whip, I threw myself in front of it. It whipped my arm leaving a scar and causing me to faint. Later, I awoke at home with my dead sister lying by my side and my two parents pacing the room. They yelled at me and blamed me for being the one alive. Now they completely ignore me.

I feel a light tugging on my arm and Oceana leads me to the eighteen year old area. Somehow, I had managed to sign in without having my train of thought interrupted.

"Good luck." She says planting a chaste kiss on my cheek. I give her a sweet smile. The escort wobbles onto the stage, plunges her hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Anabella Coral!" She screeches. A small girl walks forward, her jet-black hair swaying in the wind behind her. She lifts her chin up in the air and gives a small smile. The girl gives the crowd one more smile and the escort pulls out a second slip of paper.

"Hammil Redwood!" She screeches. My eyes automatically flit to Oceana who looks devastated. I take a step forward, carefully placing my heel on the ground. Gulping, I take the rest of the way to the stage in two strides, easily pushing past the children of all ages.

"Shake hands!" She screeches. I reach forwards, clasping Anabella's small hand in mine.

"Good luck." I whisper, so that only she can hear.

"Ditto." She murmurs back, planting a smile on her face. We are led inside the Justice Building.


End file.
